This is me - Ikarishipping songfic
by PrincessAmy16
Summary: Dawn was always an outsider and had a HUGE crush on Ash's rival. She promised herself that if she will win the Kanto Grand Festival, she'll tell him how she feels. But she doesn't see him at the Festival, yet she doesn't know he's there. Will she be able to tell him how she feels? And will he return her feelings? And will Dawn become a Top Coordinator? Ikarishipping, DAPL! R


Hey guys,

This is my first songfic, so please be nice!

The song is _This is me – Demi Lovato starring Ikarishipping!_

Explanations:

**Bold – Lyrics song**

_Italics – Thoughts from people_

Enjoy! ;)

And please read and review.^_^

Btw, I'm using different Pokémon for Dawn: Piplup, Leafeon, Pachirisu, Buneary, Quilava and Togekiss.

* * *

**This is me – Demi Lovato: Ikarishipping songfic**

**I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know**

It's always been like this. Dawn Berlitz, a 15-years-old girl was wearing a plain pink dress with red frills at the bottom. The dress reached her mid-thighs. She also wore red flaps. Her midnight-blue bangs were covering almost her whole face and her bright, sapphire eyes were shining. She sighed deeply, she was just a plain, shy girl. She was very quiet and didn't talk too much during the contests. But she always had this dream since she was just a little girl. She was dreaming that one day, she'll become a Top Coordinator. And today was the day. She was at the Kanto Grand-Festival. The Festival was about to begin and the blunette was very nervous. She knew she had to be very attentive, all her rivals were here too. Nando, Zoey, Kenny, Ursula, also May and Drew were here. Also she knew it would get very hard to beat her rivals, but she had to believe in herself that she'll manage to win to the semi-finals, then the final and then the Kanto Cup.

_"I just need to believe in myself and everything will be all right!" _she thought nervously clenching her fists tightly.

"All coordinators, please come to the main stage. I repeat all coordinators to the main stage!" an announcer shouted in a megaphone.

"Ok, this is it! Let's get this party started!" she muttered slightly smiling to herself.

As she made her way to the main stage she didn't see a certain purple-haired trainer watching as she entered the arena of the Grand-Festival Hall held in Saffron City.

"Welcome everyone!" Vivian announced grinning. Today we'll have our Grand-Festival held here in Saffron City in Kanto! So let's give it to our 3 judges: Mister Sukizo, Mister Contesta and Saffron City's very own Nurse Joy!"

"I'm looking forward to our coordinators!" Mister Contesta said smiling.

"Remarkable!" Mister Sukizo said smiling too.

"I can't wait to see all the shining Pokémon!" Nurse Joy replied with a smile.

"Ok, let's start with our first participant, May from Petalburg City!" Vivian announced grinning.

"Glaceon, take the stage!" the brunette shouted as she was running in.

After an amazing performance, May had 26.9 points total. After her was Drew with Masquerain and a total of 28.3 points. Then it was Nando's turn with Milotic and a total of 28.5 points. Zoey was next with Glameow with 26.5 points. After Zoey was Kenny with Breloom and a total of 25.8 points. Then was Ursula with Plusle and a total of 26.3 points.

"Let's give it all to our last participant, Dawn from Twinleaf Town!" Vivian announced smiling. "Give a huge applause to her, people!"

"Ok, here I go!" Dawn thought sighing deeply as she looked at the Pokéball she was holding.

**This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me**

As she was walking she looked at the audience that came today to see the Grand Festival. She had spotted Ash with Pikachu, Brock with Suzy, her mother with Glameow and Umbreon and Barry with his Empoleon. But she didn't spot a certain lavender-haired trainer. She was hurt from inside, she just wanted to see him cheer her on her most important day. But she ignored her feelings and concentrated on her performance.

_"Now it's my time to shine finally!" _she thought slightly smiling. "Leafeon, spotlight!"

As she threw the Poké Ball a huge pink ribbon appeared in the air and the green cat-like appeared above the ribbon.

"Leafeon!" the Grass-Eeveelution squealed in delight.

The audience gasped, they hadn't expected this. But then they began to applause and to cheer for the blunette.

"Ok, here it goes!" she whispered then shouted. "Leafeon, let's start with Magical Leaf to the air!"

"Leaf!" the grass-type squealed as it began to make multi-colored glowing leaves and aimed them at the light-blue sky. The leaves glowed in the intensive sunlight.

"Then use Leaf Blade to cut the leaves!" Dawn shouted confident. She enjoyed contests so much.

The Grass-Eeveelution's tale began to glow light-green and jumped in the air and cut all the glowing leaves making them fall to the ground in pieces and that made sparkles appear.

"Good job, Leafeon!" the blunette cheered loudly.

_In the waiting room…_

"That was such an impressive move. To cut the Magical Leaf with Leaf Blade!" Drew said as he watched Dawn performing.

"I agree with that!" Zoey replied smiling.

"She has so much improved since the Wallace Cup!" May responded grinning.

"That doesn't matter! I'm still WAY better than her!" Ursula growled annoyed.

"Yeah, in your dreams!" Kenny laughed.

_Back with Dawn…_

"Leafeon, finish this off with Energy Ball then Swift!" Dawn shouted confident. _"Almost done, I've had so much fun with this!" _she thought smiling

The Grass-Eeveelution made a blue and green ball in its throat and aimed it at the sky, then it sent a beam of stars after the Energy Ball. The stars surrounded the green and blue ball and spinned around it, then they went in the ball creating green and blue stars. After a few seconds the stars exploded and made lots of sparkles appear in the sky glowing in the sunlight.

The audience was quiet as Leafeon made its last move. Dawn was nervously. _"Why isn't anyone cheering or applauding? Damn it! That means I did it all wrong!" _

But she was wrong because then the crowd exploded in a huge applause. They were all applauding and cheering. Then Vivian walked up and hugged Dawn. The blunette froze and tears of happiness flowed down her cheeks.

"Good job, Dawn!" The announcer said smiling. Then she turned her attention on the judges. "Well, what did you all think of Dawn's performance?"

"Remarkable!" Mister Sukizo said smiling.

"Leafeon shined brightly. It was an amazing performance. Keep the good work up!" Mister Contesta replied grinning.

"I've never seen this before. It was pure a wonderful accomplishment!" Nurse Joy agreed.

"And the points?" Vivian asked curiously.

"9.2" Mister Sukizo replied.

"9.5!" Mister Contesta said.

"9.3! You deserve it!" Nurse Joy replied smiling.

"That comes out on 29.0 points!" Vivian shouted happily. "That's our highest score from today!"

As Dawn was walking to the waiting room, she gasped. "Oh. My. God.!"

**Do you know what it's like**  
**To feel so in the dark**  
**To dream about a life**  
**Where you're the shining star**  
**Even though it seems**  
**Like it's too far away**  
**I have to believe in myself**  
**It's the only way**

As she entered the waiting room, her friends came by to congratulate her. Zoey and May hugged her, Drew gave her a hand and also a red rose which made May grow form jealousy. Kenny gave her a high five which she happily returned it. And Ursula just glared at her.

"Thanks, everyone!" Dawn happily said.

But from inside, she was hurting. Why hasn't that annoying purple-haired trainer come? She had called him the other day, but he did sound as always, calling her Troublesome and immediately hanging up. So she went to a quiet place far away from all her friends. She sat down on a lonely bench and exhaled deeply.

Why was her life always like this? Why did she just have to stay in the shadows and feel lonely. She had friends, but she only saw them during contests. She had this dream to be popular and to always be in the spotlight. She was so close, but still too far away from it. From all those negative things, she got tears in her sapphire eyes. They began to flow down her cheeks and they tasted salty. But she just had to ignore those negative feelings and think positive. All she had to do was to believe in her Pokémon and herself. That was the only way. Then everything was gonna be all right. Then her attention was caught and she began to sweat as she saw Vivian on a screen ready to announce the advancers to round 2.

"Okay, people! We've seen lots of great performances, but only 8 can advance to the 2nd round."

Then on the screen appeared the eight Coordinators: Drew, Nando, Ursula, May, Kenny, Zoey, Dawn and another Coordinator named Bibi. Dawn was so in shock she froze when she saw her picture on the screen. Then it got into her that she was through. She was so happy, she called out Leafeon. The Grass-Eeveelution seemed confused, but got a little startled as his trainer him suddenly tightly hugged.

"We did it!" she cheered loudly.

"Leafeon!" her Pokémon squealed happily.

Then she saw against who she was: May. This was gonna be at tough battle, she knew it for sure. The other battles were: Drew vs. Ursula, Nando vs. Zoey, and Kenny vs. Bibi.

**This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me**

"Please, come to the battlefield!" Vivian called.

May and Dawn made their way to it and smiled at each other.

"Good luck!" May screamed.

"You too, May!" the blunette yelled back.

"Call out your Pokémon!" Vivian announced.

"Buneary, spotlight!"

"Skitty, take the stage!"

"With 5 minutes on the clock, begin!" Vivian announced.

"Buneary, start with Dizzy Punch!"

"Skitty, counter with Assist!"

The brown bunny started to charge at the pink kitten with her ears glowing white, but Skitty used its paws to create a beautiful Bubble Beam. The rabbit didn't see it come, but barely dodged it. And lost some points too.

_"Damn it!" _the blunette thought nervously. "Buneary, use Ice Beam quickly."

"Skitty, counter with Blizzard!"

The two Normal-type Pokémon aimed both their ice-type attacks at the same time: Skitty made a snowstorm and Buneary aimed a sparkling beam made out of ice. The two attacks collided with each other and created a sea of sparkles. Both corners lost some points. The clock ticked 3.20 minutes left.

"All right people, only 3.20 minutes left! Who will win this battle?" Vivian announced smiling.

"Buneary, use Bounce!"

"Skitty, counter with Double Slap!"

The rabbit sprang up high with her feet glowing brightly surrounded by white light, then she came down towards Skitty. The pink kitten couldn't do very much, because it couldn't reach the rabbit Pokémon. She just ran circles trying to catch her tail nervously. In the meantime, Buneary nearly reached Skitty and hit the kitten with her powerful attack. The kitten was thrown away against a wall, that made May lose some seriously points. There were only 2.10 minutes left. Both Pokémon were already a bit tired, so both coordinators had to end this battle quick.

"Skitty, are you okay?"

"Meow!" the kitten meowed weakly as it tried to stand up, but it managed, however.

"Good, now use Assist again!"

"Meow!" it squealed agreeing and used its paws to create Gust and aimed the attack at Buneary.

"Quick Buneary, dodge it then use Ice Beam again!"

"Bun!" the rabbit nodded in agreement.

She dodged the Gust easily, then aimed an Ice Beam at the kitten. The pink Pokémon was caught off guard and was hit for the second time. Yet it fell again to the ground , but this time it was knocked out.

"Ok, folks! This battle is officially done. Congratulations, Dawn!" Vivian announced happily.

**You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you**

It was official, the blunette had beaten her Hoenn rival. She couldn't believe it, but it was true. The audience broke out into a loud applause and cheering. They were all cheering for her. Tears of happiness began to flow down her cheeks. She was _that _happy. But yet a part of her heart broke into pieces. Why the hell was her crush not here!? She hated it, she was all alone, yet she was surrounded by all those people. But oh how much she missed him. But little did she know her Prince Charming had been watching her all this time.

As Dawn had left the arena, our plum-haired trainer got up from his seat and walked silently down the stairs towards the waiting room. His bangs fell over his eyes, making it impossible so see his onyx black orbs. His clothes were a little different than the ones he always wore. He was wearing a dark-grey hooded top, dark washed jeans and black Vans. His bag was a tint between black and dark grey and was hanging the same way it always was worn.

The tanned trainer was feeling a complete new feeling. He was happy for some reason, but he didn't know why. And every time he saw a certain blunette he melted from inside and it was very unusual for him to feel that way. What was wrong with him and that blunette!? Every time he wasn't without her, a part of his heart felt empty and hurt, a lot. He shook his head, it was impossible. That made him feel really strange.

Did he hate her? No.

Did he like her? Maybe.

Did he love her? Definitely!

He felt really empty without her. And he felt complete with her. He always melted when he saw her cute smile. That made him even smile. Although it was a small one, it was a real smile. That was definitely strange, because he never smiled. Since Reggie has lost to Brandon, the Frontier Brain, and decided to stop continuing his journey, Paul had never smiled since then. He always trained his Pokémon in a harsh way, to make them stronger, and one day he'll win that battle that Reggie had lost.

And after 10 minutes he arrived at the waiting room, he sat down and watched the blunette on a screen. She was about to begin the semi-finals and was against Drew. He hadn't meet him yet, but he despised him, even though he didn't know what he was like. He seemed like an arrogant, stuck-up rich boy. But all his attention was placed on the nervous blunette.

_At the battlefield…_

"Call out your Pokémon!" Vivian announced.

"Absol, let's shine brightly!"

"Quilava, spotlight!"

"With 5 minutes on the clock, begin!" Vivian announced.

"Absol, let's start with Dark Pulse!"

"Quilava, counter with Flamethrower!"

As the dark monkey-Pokémon fired a purplish beam at the Fire-type, Quilava fired a Flamethrower. The 2 attacks collided with each other and both corners lost the same amount of points.

"Absol, use Razor Wind!"

"Quilava, Flamethrower again!"

3.30 minutes left on the clock.

The Fire-type fired a Flamethrower again, and the Disaster Pokémon shook its dark-colored tuft making a powerful uncolored wind coming towards Quilava. The Razor Wind went straight through the Flamethrower hitting the blue Fire-type. It fell down and losing some massive points.

"Quilava!" the blunette shrieked. "Are you all right?"

"Qui-lava!" the fire-type slowly stood up back on its feet. It wasn't gonna lose that easily.

"Good, now use Flame Wheel!"

The Fire-Pokémon aimed a beam made out of flames and rolled in a wheel of flames. Then it was charging towards the dark-type, but the Disaster Pokémon couldn't dodge it in time, so he got hit by the Flame Wheel. It was sent backwards smashing into a wall and fell down, but it immediately got up and smirked. It won't lose that easily either.

"Ok, Quilava use Smokescreen, then use Flamethrower!"

The fire-type let out smoke out of his mouth and the entire battlefield was filled with smoke, and the Disaster Pokémon got agitated due it couldn't see anything because of the smoke. But Quilava was able to track Absol down and hit it with his Flamethrower, making Drew lose points.

"Ok people, with 1 minute left on the clock Drew is leading!" Vivian announced."Will Dawn be able to turn things around?"

_With Paul..._

"Come on, Troublesome! Focus and you can easily beat him!" he thought all his mind focused on the blunette.

_At the battlefield..._

Somehow, Dawn had understood Paul's words and relaxed a bit. She felt content even if he wasn't here by her side. She put a hand on her heart and whispered quietly:"I love you too, Paul! I'm gonna battle with all I got left and if I win I'll tell you how I feel, _definitely_!"

"Ok, Quilava let's turn things around with Quick Attack then use Flamethrower immediately after it!"

The fire-type began to dash really fast towards the Dark-type and hit it with some marvelous power and then it began to fire a powerful Flamethrower making the Disaster Pokémon falling to the ground after it got hit by two direct hits.

"Absol!" Drew shrieked shocked. Because Dawn had acted so fast, he hadn't had the chance to respond to the attacks.

The monkey-like managed to slowly get up, making the blunette gasp. It still manged to stand even after it was hit by two attacks.

"_H-How...?_" Dawn thought shocked.

Then Vivian announced: "This was it, folks! Let's look who's going to the finals!"

Drew and Dawn both gazed at the points and both gasped.

"It seems that Dawn has managed to win with a little amount of points, so she's moving the finals against Zoey!" Vivian shouted making a peace sign.

**This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me**

The blue-haired coördinator stood at one side of the battlefield and the red-head at the other side. Both trainers felt confident and they waited patently till the could start the battle.

"Good Luck, Dawn!"

"You too, Zoey!"

"Both coordinators send out their Pokémon!" Vivian announced.

"Togekiss, spotlight!"

"Gallade, come on out!"

"Begin!" Vivian shouted.

"Gallade, start with Swords Dance!"

"Togekiss, use Air Slash!"

The Blade Pokémon's blades glowed purple increasing his attack, but the Jubilee Pokémon could easily attack the Psychic and Fighting Pokémon making it fall to one knee and losing some points.

"Gallade was hit by a beautiful yet powerful Air Slash!" Vivian said.

"Gallade, get up and use Psychic to lower Togekiss to the ground, then use Signal Beam!"

Gallade's eyes glowed purple and a blue light surrounded Togekiss. Then it used a powerful Signal Beam to attack the Normal and Flying Pokémon. It fell to the ground, but it immediately stood up, though it looked like she was in a great pain.

"Togekiss, you okay?" Dawn asked carefully.

"Toge..." it replied nodding.

"Good, use Aura Sphere!"

"Not so fast, Gallade use Signal Beam again!" Zoey said smirking.

The two Pokémon fired their attacks at the same time and they collided with each other. Both Pokémon were sent back flying into a wall because of the explosion and falling down on the ground.

"Gallade/Togekiss!" Dawn and Zoey shrieked.

Both Pokémon stood slowly up, but they already seemed tired. They hadn't much power left, so one last attack had to finish the final battle.

"Gallade, let's finish this with Psycho Cut!"

"Togekiss, use Sky Attack at full power!"

The two Pokémon were dashing to each other till they collided and a huge explosion appeared. The crowd waited nervously till the smoke disappeared, then gasped: both Pokémon were still standing!

"Ok, peeps! 5 minutes are done! Let's see who's the Santo Top Coordinator!" Vivian said smiling. "It seems that Dawn has managed to win with a little amount of points, so Dawn Berlitz is our new Top Coordinator!"

Dawn couldn't believe her ears. She finally did it, she has become a Top Coordinator! She was so happy, that tears of happiness began to flow down her cheeks.

"Dawn, come on here!" Vivian said as she grabbed the Ribbon Cup, then she gave it to Dawn."Congratulations!"

"Thanks! I'm really happy!" the blunette replied smiling."But I have to go, thanks everyone for cheering me on, that means a lot to me!"

"Bye, Dawn!" her friends said as they waved her goodbye.

Then the girl walked off to her changing room, yet she didn't see her crush leaning against a wall. After she closed the door she saw him. She was speechless, what was he here doing?

"Paul, w-what are y-you doing here?"she stummered feeling her face heating up a bit.

"I really don't know myself either!"he replied honestly.

"Ok..?"

"Congratulations on becoming a Top Coordinator." he said quietly.

"Thanks...?"

"Well, I think I gotta go!" he said as he wanted to turn around.

**You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me (this is me)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me**

"Paul, wait up!" the blunette exclaimed surprised. "_I really need to tell him how I feel!_"

"Yeah, Troublesome?" he replied impatiently.

"Well, we've known each other for a few years and we've been through a lot together...!" she began flushing bright red. This was tougher than she tought.

"Get to the point already!" Paul snapped angrily.

"I LIKE YOU!" she screamed her face all red.

Paul was taken back, he hadn't thought he'll ever hear those words. He was speechless.

"No, I don't think I like you, but I LOVE you! And I don't think you'll ever return my feelings, but I just had to tell you and even if you reject me, can we still be friends?" she said as tears began to flow down her already stained cheeks.

"Trouble... I mean Dawn!" he began." How do you know I'll reject you?"

"I just know, you'll _never _love me back!" she replied sad.

"You don't!" he snapped and Dawn found herself pushed against the wall with Paul's arms on either of her sides.

"Wha...?" she asked. she didn't understand him at all.

"Dawn, just listen to me!" he exclaimed. "I like you too! You're the most beautiful girl in the world and I'm glad I got to meet you, even if I was Pathetic's rival!"**(A/N: he means Ash... :D)**

"Do you really mean that?" she asked dumbfounded.

Yet Paul didn't respond, but he gently pressed his lips against hers. The blunette first widened her eyes, but she kissed him back. After a short while, Dawn pulled away and began to catch her breath with Paul doing that as well.

"I'm happy, really happy!" she whispered slightly smiling.

"Me too, now let's go!" he replied impatiently.

"Fine, Mister Impatiently!" she growled laughing as he gave him a peck on the cheek.

* * *

_**So how did you guys like it? Please Review, it really makes my day and it stimulates me to write earlier.**_

_**I think the end was a bit rushed, but it doesn't relly matter! ;P**_

_**Well, tell me what you though about it and yeah...**_

_**See ya guys later! :D**_


End file.
